Song Wars
by Living-then-dying
Summary: Lily is annoyed by James once again! it's karaoke night in Gryffindor Tower and she attempts to destroy any hope of him having her, but when James hears it, what will he do? Leave her alone like she wants him to? Or will he retaliate? Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Song Wars**

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Another songfic, hope you like it!  
>Disclaimer: I, in no way own Harry Potter and the song Dreamer by Hilary Duff. (I know that Dreamer was written in the early 2000's but let's pretend please.) All rights go to their respective owners. Don't forget to R&amp;R (Read &amp; Review!)!<strong>_

All was calm and peaceful in the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The weather was the best that they had in weeks so almost everyone was strolling along outside, the Scottish hills created a beautiful landscape out on the grounds. All of a sudden, a screech rent the air that made people wince at the sheer volume, intensity and pitch of it.

"FOR THE LAST TIME, POTTER!" shrieked one Lily Evans "I WILL NOT GO OUT WITH YOU! I'D RATHER DATE THE GIANT SQUID AND LUCIUS MALFOY THAN YOU! PISS OFF FOR ONCE!" _Bloody prat! Why won't he just leave me the hell alone! _She thought furiously, stalking away. Then, suddenly an idea came to her in a flash of brilliance; _it just might make Potter leave me in peace!_She thought excitedly_, or make him moon after me some more!_ The negative part of her brain added grumpily. A mischievous smirk to rival the Marauders' crossed her face, while people who saw it wondered who would end up in the hospital wing courtesy of Lily Evans' wand.

Every Friday night was karaoke night for Gryffindor Tower and this week was no exception, as it was Thursday, there was a list of people who wanted to sing the next night. Lily approached the paper cautiously as it was her first time signing up. She didn't know the perfect song but she was sure she'd find it.

She sat on a chair in the Room of Requirement, a place shown to her by the house-elves so that she could think, she wished that she could surf the internet like at home and suddenly a computer appeared with Google search on the screen!_**( A/N: I know that muggle objects don't work at Hogwarts, so? Can we just pretend that they do? Please? Thanks!) **_She grinned, elated, typing a specific search on the screen and coming up with about a dozen results, but one was the most frequent, Dreamer by Hilary Duff, she checked out the lyrics and it was perfect! Lily quickly memorized them and practiced until curfew. She felt that she was ready so she went to bed, eagerly anticipating the next day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Song wars**

_**Chapter 2**_

James Potter (AKA Prongs) of the Marauders sat on his bed in his dorm having just been yelled at by Lily Evans, the girl of his dreams, for the 986th time for asking her out for the 968th time. He knew this because his best mate (and practically brother),Sirius Black(AKA Padfoot), had been keeping count since the first time he asked her out way back when they were 11 years old, on their first day of their first year as pupils in the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They were now in their seventh and final year there and she _still_ didn't say yes to him and his charming good looks. _You have to admit, she's got some serious resolve. _A voice in James'shead said. That enough in itself was able to send him daydreaming into Lilyland, as his friends so accurately dubbed moments like these. Not even the sound of his other best mates Remus Lupin, a werewolf (AKA Moony) and Peter Pettigrew (AKA Wormtail) entering their dorm room, loudly, I might add, could snap him out of it. It was only when he was covered from head to toe in warm, gooey, melted marshmallows that he snapped out of it and returned to the land of the living to see his three best mates and fellow Marauders laughing their soon-to-be-painful arses off.  
>"You bloody wankers!" he roared, trying and failing to look intimidating because of his new attire. This did nothing to strike fear into the hearts of the three mischief makers, though. It just made them laugh harder if that was possible.<p>

"What the bloody hell happened in here?" at the sound of a new, feminine voice they turned and stopped laughing abruptly when they saw who it was. Lily Evans, the object of James's affections, and Head Girl, smirked broadly when she saw that she had the effect of silencing the unruly pranking masters, in their words of course, of Hogwarts. She turned to Remus, the sensible and smart one of their group, carefully avoiding James's eye and ignoring his usual "Evans, go out with me," and said "What happened Remus?"They were on first name terms because they were actually friends, something James was extremely jealous of. Evans continued, "You said to meet you in the common room at 4 so that I could borrow your transfiguration notes. You were late so I walked up here at my own risk of Potter and Black idiotness exposure-"OI!" "Shut your bloody mouths, you two, don't even try to deny it, without any warning that I would be walking into the middle of a pranking warzone! What the hell! Potter put some bloody clothes on, or do you usually prance about in your bloody boxers all day." The marshmallow goo had slowly dripped off his body without him noticing, revealing that he wore nothing but boxers underneath.

"You sure have a potty mouth, Evans." Sirius said, not caring about the zinger that was inevitably coming his way.  
>"Not as much as you, Black, the things you say in the Great Hall during breakfast are terrible." She shuddered, there it was, they all –with the exception of Sirius and Evans- "Ooooh-ed" loudly. There were exclamations of "Ouch, Paddy!" and "She got you good, mate!" James turned to Evans and raised his hand for a high-5, saying "Nice one, Evans! High-5!" seeing her scary expression, he added hastily "Ok, ok, no high-5..." backing away slowly with his palms up in a display of surrender. Evans smirked again and said to Remus "Remus, I want those notes after karaoke <em>or else" <em>the way she said it made everyone shiver, momentarily afraid for their lives, there was also a scary glint in Evans's usually bright emerald eyes that made it clear that she wouldn't make any exceptions. Remus, being the smart werewolf that he was, nodded and said shakily "O-o-ok Lily, I-I'm on it." She nodded, smiled sweetly and left the room, skipping down the stairs and humming an unrecognizable tune, not bothering to say goodbye. "Damn," muttered Remus, "that girl can get whatever she wants." "Tell me about it," James agreed, looking dazed and shaking his head. Suddenly Sirius let out a bark of laughter, "good luck with getting her to go out with you, Prongs." He chortled. James groaned, not bothering to comment on that, and flopped down on his bed, pitying himself immensely.


End file.
